Application:Lukas Vladirin
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone? GMT' *'Activity Level?' (from 1-10, 1 being the least active and 10 being the most) 10 *'Any comments/questions? No' *'Is this your first character? No' IC Info *'Character Name': Lukas Vladirin *'Model': Sam Claflin *'Age:' 25 *'Birth date (optional):' August 9 *'Crime:' Assault, Alcohol, Truancy, Defied Curfew, Protest, Possession of Drugs, Disorderly Conduct, Sexual Relationship With A Minor, Theft, Siblings, Defied Authority *'Assembly:' First Biography Lukas was born with Multiple Personality Disorder, which was always going to be a problem for the young boy whilst on board Advivo. Nobody claimed to know Lukas, as many people daren't even go near him. He was okay in his younger years, when he wasn't intelligent enough to cause a great amount of trouble, but as he grew they grew more concerned about their child. No matter how hard they tried, they just could not keep Lukas under lock and key. Lukas - that is to say the real Lukas - unlike most people has memory of the incidents due to advanced medical treatments. It has scarred him, the down-to-earth boy unrecognizable to be the happy child he once was. When he turned fifteen, his parents had another child, but they gave the baby girl to another family with no child. They were worried about their son, as he could be arrested with no qualms, and he would be imprisoned and condemned. The other personality - they called him Vladimir - was dark, mysterious and in almost every way describable pure evil. He began to be more daring...but the girls fell at his feet. He was an alcoholic and possessed drugs. He was absent without leave one night, having a one night stand with a girl when the guards walked in. They had found his sister's true roots, and charged him of siblings and truancy already. He was in the bed with the girl, several whiskey bottles on the floor, dead drunk. He had scrawled 'love you baby - Vladimir' on the door. That was sexual relationships, alcohol, truancy,siblings,and vandalism. He had stolen clothes - theft. And when he was searched they found drugs on his person - drugs. Add theft and drugs to the list. It was past curfew... and just when they thought it was over, Lukas came back and protested, before Vladimir took over again and resisted. That was one Lukas dreadfully screwed. In prison his multiple personality was solved, but he could not be released back into the general public. They kept him, and ten years later, days before his planned execution, they sent him to earth. Personality Lukas is mentally scarred and shaky. After being betrayed by a part of himself, he is very distrustful of other people. He is quite optimistic on the inside, but his current pessimism seems to mask the fact. He keeps to himself and prefers to stay alone, just in case his greatest fear becomes reality; Vladimir returns. Lukas is OCD. He often becomes depressed and has fits - another reason to be alone. He is clever, although often plays the idiot to try and lighten his many darker days. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' Unstable, Quiet,Antisocial *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' Optimistic, Cautious, Clever Other (important) If this is not your first character, then please leave this section blank. If this is, in fact, your first, please do not leave this blank. *'Application password: ' My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 22:02, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Application Category:Accepted